Honest Trailer - Frozen Fever
Frozen Fever is the 116th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 computer-animated short film Frozen Fever. It was published on September 1, 2015, to coincide with the short film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 12 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.0 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Frozen Fever on YouTube "'Frozen' without the story, stupid troll rock thingies, or good music." '~ Honest Trailers - Frozen Fever. Script When Disney slapped Frozen's name on a short film to squeeze more cash out of their biggest hit, Honest Trailers had a perfect excuse to slap Frozen's name on a video to squeeze more views out of our biggest hit (shows the Honest Trailer for Frozen as being the most viewed Honest Trailer). Frozen Fever. Remember Frozen? Sorta, right? Since the Big D couldn't make a sequel quickly enough, prepare for a glorified music video that's trying to beat the clock before your kids grow out of their Frozen phase, now available on Blu-Ray for twenty bucks...? No! That is it! Daddy is done spending money on this Frozen crap! (a child cries in the background) Stop crying! We're poor now! Remember stand-alone princess stories like Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty? Disney doesn't, as we shamelessly return to Arendelle for less time than it takes to listen to "Free Bird". All your favorite characters are back in the exact same locations to cut down on costs and rendering time (shows clips comparing shots from Frozen Fever with shots from 'Frozen), as Elsa leads you by a string on a tour of various 'Frozen merchandise, full of not-so-subtle callbacks to the original movie and catchphrases so forced, they would make Schwarzenegger blush. Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides (singing to the tune of "Let It Go"), a cold never bothered me anyway. (in the voice of Arnold Schwarzenegger) Auuugh! Witness the exact moment when the filmmakers gave up on having Elsa's ice powers make any kind of sense, in a scene where she can move flowers with her mind (shows Elsa causing pink flowers to attach to her dress); change the color of people's clothing (shows Elsa turning sunflowers on Anna's dress yellow); and create out-of-control, ravenous, sentient lifeforms (Snowgies), proving once and for all that Arendelle would be a safer place if they locked this dangerous witch up in her ice tower. What? She's a menace. So experience Frozen without the story, stupid troll rock thingies, or good music, featuring one long, rambling tune that definitely won't take the place of "Let It Go". (the intro to "Making Today a Perfect Day" begins) Wait, wait, wait, stop the music. (the intro music stops) Don't even bother; we're not singing this one. You probably haven't heard it anyway. Starring The Following Reasons Disney Needs to Keep Frozen Relevant (shows Frozen tie-ins and merchandise): An Upcoming Broadway Show, A New Theme Park, Olaf Duct Tape, Butt Wipes, Tiny Jeep Wranglers, Chicken Soup, Perfume, Multi-Vitamins, Bowling, Personal Checks, This Weird Styling Head, and Horrifying Snow Cone Machines (shows ice being ground up in an Olaf-shaped snow cone maker). You do realize you're eating Olaf's intestines while he watches, right? for Frozen Fever - Frozen Reminder. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Frozen Reminder You remember when Disney actually tried to hide the innuendos in their films? 'Cause those things (Snowgies) look like chubby little di- Trivia * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for Frozen. It still remains one of their highest-viewed Honest Trailers of all time. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * This is the one and only time Screen Junkies have made an Honest Trailer for a short film. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Frozen Fever ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. E! Online wrote that the Honest Trailer "shows us that the follow-up is essentially a toy commercial with merch plugs and crappy catchphrases." Uproxx agreed with this take, writing that "Honest Trailers grinds ‘Frozen Fever’ down into a fine powder of capitalistic cynicism" and said the Honest Trailer was "cynicism ALL THE WAY DOWN!" Geeks of Doom noted that it isn't just Disney that is looking to capitalize on the films' popularity; Screen Junkies is doing the exact same thing for the purposes of satire. Geeks of Doom wrote "Frozen was so popular, it was Screen Junkies most watched Honest Trailer. So they’re pulling a Disney, and milking the cow some more, with this week’s HT, Frozen Fever." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Original music by Sean Motley Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * 'This Frozen Fever Honest Trailer May Ruin Disney for You '- E! Online article * 'Honest Trailers grinds ‘Frozen Fever’ down into a fine powder of capitalistic cynicism '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Frozen Fever’ '- Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Disney Category:Animation Category:Musicals Category:Short films Category:2010s Category:Season 5 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios